piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blackbeard
... So what do you all think about Ian McShane being casted as Blackbeard? Adam manchester 01:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I think that Ian McShane being cast as Blackbeard is AWESOME. I've seen him act in a few movies and the tv show Deadwood, and I think that with him as the notorious pirate Blackbeard, I think that he will make the BEST villain in the POTC films(for now). I especially can't wait to see what will happen between him and Captain Jack. You know how they had stuff on TV that shows dads being overprotective over their daughters? I can't wait to see how that turns out with Jack and Blackbeard's daughter. Overall, I think that Ian McShane will do GREAT as Blackbeard. 05:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard's REAL first appearance I've changed Blackbeard's first appearance, because the first time we have seen him was in the ON STRANGER TIDES novel. And you're suppose to write the "First appearance REAL-world chronology" in the First appearance section in the Character Infobox. http://pirates.wi[http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_infobox kia.com/wiki/Template:Character_infobox] 22:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) On Stranger Tides novel is not part of POTC universe. This is POTC wiki, not "On Stranger Tides wiki".--Uskok 12:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Then why do we have an On Stranger Tides page in the POTC wiki in the first place? 19:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe it is just for reference, as with the case of Kingdom Hearts 2. MidhavDarkskull 07:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So, is there ANY place in Blackbeard that we can put the fact that he appeared on the On Stranger Tides novel as the main villain? 22:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :It is already mentioned in Behind the scenes. "Blackbeard is the main villain in Tim Power's novel, On Stranger Tides." --Uskok 13:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I swear to god he was in At worlds end! I saw the queen anne's revenge's flag being raised and blackbeard standing in front of it. I even rewound it to look again! SLyfoX999 (talk) 05:45, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :That was Eduardo Villanueva on the Centurion. Villanueva's flag is identical to Blackbeard's historical flag. --Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 06:40, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Blackbeard in "The Buccaneer's Heart" and "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" I may be wrong when I ask this, but shouldn't The Buccaneer's Heart be like a Non-Canon appearance of some sort? I'm just wondering because Ian McShane will play as Blackbeard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides(obviously). But what I'm thinking is, The Buccaneer's Heart takes place BEFORE On Stranger Tides(considering it takes place sometime between the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl and''' Dead Man's Chest). There is also the fact that in The Buccaneer's Heart, Blackbeard is a SPIRIT OF THE DEAD, while in Pirates: On Stranger Tides, Blackbeard is most likely going to be ALIVE. So, I don't know about everyone else, but I think that we should make Blackbeard's appearance in ''The Buccaneer's Heart a NON-CANON appearance. I'm not trying to be forceful, I'm just trying to face the facts. CJSFan 23:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :More than just The Buccaneer's Heart, we might want to consider it for the all the Disney Adventure comics. At least two of the stories have the cursed crew of the Black Pearl after the curse was lifted. One has Koehler appearing after he died in Curse of the Black Pearl. --Wanderingshadow 05:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::"''in ''The Buccaneer's Heart, Blackbeard is a SPIRIT OF THE DEAD, while in Pirates: On Stranger Tides, Blackbeard is most likely going to be ALIVE.'' - We don't know that. Maybe he will appear as a spirit at the beggining of the movie, and that spirit will possess a new body, like in the novel. We must wait and see.--Uskok 10:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard will be HUMAN when you first see him in Pirates 4. Ok, I know we talked about this already, but now I have proof. But I can't exactly say what the proof is without there being a big fuss about it. But if you guys request for the proof, I shall tell you *NOTE: if I tell you the truth, I would like say that I am NOT lying when I say it*. But if I tell you, I desperately NEED you to promise that nothing bizarre or crazy will go on between us after that moment. --CJSFan 03:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Even if he will be a human when we first see him in the movie, that's not a reason to place The Buccaneer's Heart in Non-cannon appearances. Blackbeard has probably obtained a new body between the events of The Buccaneer's Heart and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. For example, in The Buccaneer's Heart Bartholomew Roberts is only a ghost, but at the end of At World's End video game, he is a real person.--Uskok 08:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that putting The Buccaneer's Heart in the Non-canon appearances is the case actually. The '''At World's End video game had many events that did NOT happen in the film. And I hate having to remind the PROOF that I mentioned, but my source said that Blackbeard will be human because the comic is NOT part of the movie franchise. So, if he was not a spirit before, in the MOVIES, then he is not a spirit in Pirates 4. CJSFan 08:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The comics, novels and the online game are part of the franchise and do happen in it. In the At World's End videogame, Bartholomew Roberts DID appear in the end, helping Sparrow. But this might not even be true for POTC4. If the comic did happen, then Roberts would have recognized Jack. This could mean that events like these (including Teague meeting Jack in the Turkish prison) in the game may not have happened, while some like Tia asking Jack to organize the Brethren's meet BEFORE he died may have happened. If Blackbeard doesn't recognize Jack for the fourth one, then that comic is considered non-canonical. The Koehler death thing must be noted as well. We just need to wait for the movie to come. -'Lord Midhav' 14:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Bartholomew Roberts DID meet Jack in the At World's videogame before the end(in the PS3 version). For more information, here's the link(and this REALLY did happen in the PS3 version). But I think Black Bart will most likely not appear in Pirates 4 because the writers did not write the videogame, so Black Bart will not appear in Pirates 4(plus, I haven't seen anyone doing casting calls for Black Bart for Pirates 4). Even if Blackbeard doesn't recognize Jack, then he might have heard many of Jack's "legends", and Jack would HAVE to know Blackbeard because of the fact that Blackbeard himself is notorious(as he did in the comic when he first saw Blackbeard's "spirit"). And I'm not saying we should do it for all articles in POTC wiki, but I think we should make Blackbeard's appearance in The Buccaneer's Heart a Non-canon appearance. My source said these exact words about The Buccanneer's Heart, "The comic doesn't have anything to do with the movie franchise," so I believe that the events in The Buccanneer's Heart didn't even happen. I trust my source, so I think we should leave Blackbeard's appearance in the comic a Non-canon appearance. And I promise that I am not wrong when I'm saying this(I don't want to recap on what happened with the The British and London in Pirates 4). CJSFan 18:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm curious CJSFan, who is your source? Some guy from the film crew? Also, we discussed about Roberts' appearances two years ago and we concluded that Roberts' appearance in The Buccanneer's Heart doesn't contradict his appearance in At World's End video game. So, Blackbeard's appearance as a real person in the movie doesn't need to contradict his appearance in The Buccanneer's Heart. As Midhav said, comics, novels and the online game are part of the franchise and do happen in it. If "The comic doesn't have anything to do with the movie franchise,", than we can freely delete all articles about POTC comics. But we won't, cause they are part of the franchise.--Uskok 15:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I will tell you my source, but please don't think I'm lying(I would never lie on something like this). My source of this information is Terry Rossio, one of the writers of the entire POTC "movie franchise". I never talk to him personally unless if it's something I desperately need to know, but I understood if he couldn't say anything(because of the "secrets" of Pirates 4). But in the case of Blackbeard's first appearance Pirates 4, I asked him: "When we first see Blackbeard, is he going to be a spirit that will possess a new body, or Blackbeard in the flesh?". Then I told him all he needed to know in order for him to answer the question: the appearance in the comic The Buccanneer's Heart(which he and Ted Elliott most likely didn't write because of making Pirates 2 and Pirates 3), and what happens to Blackbeard in the novel(being a human, then a spirit that possesses new body). And then he answers "The comic doesn't have anything to do with the movie franchise." He didn't reveal much, but it did answer my question: Blackbeard will be HUMAN when you see him in Pirates 4. And again, I'm not saying we should do it for all the articles on the POTC wiki, I'm jsut saying that we should just do it Blackbeard's article ONLY. I know the comics are part of the franchise, but in the case of The Buccaneer's Heart, we should make this particular comic a Non-Canon appearance for Blackbeard(because it wouldn't make sense if he met Jack as a spirit and then meet him in Pirates 4 as a human and does NOT remember what happened between them at The Buccaneer's Heart ). And I don't believe we want to confuse the public with this particular discussion, so it is best we either make it a Non-Canon appearance or some type of an appearance that has nothing to do with the films(I don't know if it's called anything). CJSFan 22:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) And what if Blackbeard does recognize Sparrow when he first saw him in the movie. What if he says something like "Long time no see you Jack Sparrow. Ever since the adventure with the Buccaneer's Heart!" Will you then consider The Buccaneer's Heart as canonical? --Uskok 06:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :If that does happen, then we will consider The Buccaneer's Heart as canonical. But since I've already asked Terry Rossio about the subject of Blackbeard's first appearance, I'll have to say that the comic(in Blackbeard's article) will have to be considered as a Non-canonical appearance. I apologize for making such a fuss about this, but it had to be done. CJSFan 06:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Uskok and Lord Midhav, :I have found a video of Jerry Bruckheimer revealing much about Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides(some new and old informaton). One of the things he says includes that when Blackbeard appears in the film, he's still alive. :Here's the link to the video: :http://movies.ign.com/dor/objects/859550/pirates-of-the-caribbean-4/videos/pop_jb_pirates4.html :I hope that this is enough proof for this discussion(Terry Rossio AND Jerry Bruckheimer confirming it). CJSFan 23:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Dead or not Suddenly, I realised something. If Blackbeard is going to be alive at the beginning of the fourth movie, that means that he hasn't died at Ocracoke Inlet in 1718.--Uskok 07:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :You know, you have a point there, his death is listed(but we don't know what will happen to Blackbeard in Pirates 4). This is what I think we should do, we change 'this article to where it has 2 sections: Real Blackbeard and PotC Blackbeard (or change it in someway to show the differences). That's MY idea(but I don't know if we have more options in this case), do you have any options? CJSFan 08:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Jerry Bruckheimer said that our Blackbeard will be based on real world Blackbeard. So I think that we just change the last chapter of his life in the article. He wasn't killed, cause he falsified his own death at Ocracoke Inlet (possibly by making a deal with the Royal Navy, whose officers proclaimed that they killed him, while he instead retired from active piracy).--Uskok 09:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, we should do that(but it would depend if they do that in Pirates 4). And if we do that, then we need to put something about his real death in Behind the Scenes(that way, people will know about how Blackbeard really died). Does Pirates 4 take place around 1718, around the time of Blackbeard's death(I know that the PotC films take place in the 1700s, but I don't know the exact years). CJSFan 09:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I have two theories about how Blackbeard cheated death in 1718. *First - During the battle of Ocracoke Inlet, Blackbeard and Maynard were the only surviviors, and Blackbeard made a deal with him. He bribed Maynard to proclaim his death, which Maynard accepted, and took the credits for Blackbeard's destruction, while Blackbeard retired from piracy and hide somewhere with his treasure. *Second - A night before the battle of Ocracoke Inlet, Blackbeard placed an imposter in his place, who was willing to become new Blackbeard. The real Blackbeard escaped with his treasure, while the imposter was killed by Maynard and his men. What do you think about this?--Uskok 11:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I think that, for now, we can go with your First theory about how Blackbeard cheated death(it's seems like how it would happen). But we just can't say that is exactly what happens. We can write that he just escaped in some way(just like you did today), but can't say that is how it happened until we know for sure(when Pirates 4 comes out). Agreed? CJSFan 14:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Agreed! And though a specific date for the placement of the films is not given, the film's scriptwriters place it in "floating thirty-year environment", set in the 18th century around 1720 to 1750. Which means after Blackbeard's "death".--Uskok 17:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, that would make sense, considering Blackbeard died in 1718, and the POTC films take play around 1720-1750(now it makes sense). And thanks for the info on the timeline of the films. CJSFan 17:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I hope he didn't ressurect back from the dead and I also hope they adress this MAJOR plot hole. This is my only beef with the film. The Sailor 00:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Name of the article Ok, I know we've had this discussion many times...which ends with "Edward Teach is his name and it stays that way". But I believe that since he is called Blackbeard in the trailer, he will most likely be called Blackbeard in POTC: OST. Now, I am not going to be all "dictator-ish" and say that we should change his name immediately. But I am calling for a vote on whether we should change the name or not. And if we decide to change the page's name to "Blackbeard", the only thing that will change is the name of page AND the name in the infobox...NOTHING ELSE. Because Jerry Bruckheimer did mention that this Blackbeard is based on the real one, so we could leave the introduction to his name as is. So, my fellow pirates, place your piece and vote: Edward Teach *--Uskok 09:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard *-- CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) * 01:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 01:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) *Jayden Matthews 11:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments "Blackbeard" page already redirects here. But I propose that we wait until the movie comes out. If no one calls him Edward Teach in POTC: OST, then we'll rename this article.--Uskok 09:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :So, what do you others think about this? If we could wait five months to hear Teague's name, we can also wait five months to hear Blackbeard's name.--Uskok 14:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, I would somehow consider the whole page being titled Edward Teach(because of it being his real name). But somehow I think that in anything POTC: OST-related(the ending credits, action figures, books, official website etc), I think they would call him Blackbeard in those things and not Edward Teach. I mean if they happen to call him "Edward Teach" once, that's one thing, but if he's called Blackbeard in ALL of the OST-related material, I think that it should be titled "Blackbeard". Although if that's the case(which I'm 76% sure that it will be), we'll leave the intro summary and everything else the same(since this Blackbeard is based on the real Blackbeard). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Being based on Teach isn't the same as being Teach. The article should be titled Blackbeard for now. Jayden Matthews 11:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Real world info Do you guys think we need to change this article to where all of David Cordingly quotes and other stuff that involves real world info be set aside from Blacbkeard's biography? Because it seems weird to see sentences like "Blackbeard captains the Queen Anne's Revenge...as David Cordingly said...Blackbeard searches for the Fountain". I dunno, it just seems weird reading this page like that. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :We'll see what comes out from Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Chanties and then we'll replace Cordingly's quotes with quotes from the book, and later, with quotes from the film. But as for removing his real world biography, I strongly disagree with that. He is based on real world Blackbeard, his ship is the QAR, so we must assume that his life before the Ocracoke Inlet was the same as in the real world.--Uskok 08:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with removing the real world info. Mistress Ching is based on Widow Ching, but we don't have real world info in her article. According to history Blackbeard should be dead at this point in the Pirates of the Caribbean timeline. I don't think merging real world info in with Pirates of the Caribbean lore is practical, as there are just too many differences. Real world stuff should be kept to the behind the scenes section for now. If the film confirms that Blackbeard is the Blackbeard, then we can re-add it. Jayden Matthews 11:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Mistress Ching is based on Widow Ching but she can't be Widow Ching cause Widow Ching has lived long after the events of the POTC films. And she became the leader of her gang at the beginning of the nineteenth century. But Blackbeard perfectly fits into the POTC timeline, cause he lived during the first half of the eighteenth century. Blackbeard which appears in the OST novel is the real Blackbeard, with slightly different backstory. If you have some doubts about the name of his ship, look at this video and you'll see her name clearly displayed at 3:05. And who was the captain of the ship which was named the Queen Anne's Revenge? Blackbeard! And he can't be any other Blackbeard cause he was the only pirate with such name during the Age of piracy. And so what if the real-world history says that he was killed at Ocracoke Inlet? That's why we placed this note (It is currently unknown how Blackbeard survived the Battle of Ocracoke Inlet.) in his article. He was also killed at Ocracoke Inlet in the OST novel, but he still managed to come back. And the OST movie is based on the OST novel. We know that Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Chanties novel will have some story about Blackbeard, and I hope that the story will include the explanation about his survival.--Uskok 12:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no doubt that you will be proven correct in due course. For the time being I think we should play it safe. The Pirates of the Caribbean universe is very different from our own. How do we know there wasn't two Blackbeards? You said yourself that the Blackbeard in Tim Powell's novel is slightly different from the historical one (including having a different name I might add). When in doubt never assume anything. Jayden Matthews 12:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. We should play it safe. Fortunately, we have a man who's in direct contact with Terry Rossio, CJSFan. So, let him ask Terry to read our article about Blackbeard, and if Terry says that something is wrong in the article, we'll change that. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?--Uskok 12:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::We have an accord! That fact that we can get in touch with Terry Rossio is pretty awesome by the way! It might be simpler just to ask him if their Blackbeard is based on the historical one:) Jayden Matthews 12:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, I would like to say that all I suggested is remove the "David Cordingly" stuff from Blackbeard's biography, and make it seem like a biography in the POTC universe(since David Cordingly obviously is a modern historian and has nothing to do with Blackbeard's life). As for stuff from real-world history(his privateering years, his pirating exploits, the battle at Ocracoke Lake), we can keep all that(because we don't see any quotes from "real-world historians" in any other POTC pages, like Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, etc). Secondly, Jerry Bruckheimer did say in this video interview that this Blackbeard will be the REAL Blackbeard as quote: Interviewer "So it won't be a "Blackbeard back from the dead", it'll be "The living Blackbeard from our history"? Jerry Bruckheimer "Yes, exactly." So, there you have it...video evidence from Mr. Bruckheimer saying that the Pirates 4 Blackbeard will be based on the historical one. Although if you guys would like me to go to Mr. Rossio for corrections in Blackbeard's article, feel free to ask...but a word of warning: he may/may not give an exact response of what happened to Blackbeard(as that is a spoiler). CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Flag Blackbeard is going to have a new flag. I must say that I don't like it.--Uskok 09:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm probably in the middle in this case...because I can't deny it's a good-looking pirate flag, but for Blackbeard, I'd prefer we'd have the historical flag. Well, we'll have to blame Villanueva for that, lol. xD CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I think that it's possible that he changed his flag at some point during his temporary retirement. Edward Low also flew Blackbeard's historical flag but he later started to fly the black flag with red skeleton on it.--Uskok 07:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::So, Low flew Teach's flag after Blackbeard "died", and sometime later flew the flag with the red skeleton in it? CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 08:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Aye!--Uskok 08:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I like the new flag. At least it's a different sort of Jolly Roger like Jack's. Besides this Blackbeard is perhaps even wickeder seeing that he "died" years before. The Sailor 00:03, May 16, 2011 (UTC) This might be a tad late, but in the Art of OST book, 4 different designs were made for Blackbeard's flag(one of which was kinda close to the historical version). It also told of why they decided not to use the historical flag: :Since John Myhre had already appropriated the skeleton from Blackbeard's real, historically correct flag for the ship's figurehead, a new design was need for the pirate's flag in On Stranger Tides. The final incarnation was conceived by Heather Pollington. Kind of dumb, really, but somewhat reasonable. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 12:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Should we rename it Edward Teach? Since they called him Edward Teach a couple times in OST, should we rename the article? Mrcharlton 14:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, what do you think Mrcharlton 17:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::No. We shouldn't. Almost all POTC-related material(movie credits, books, toys, games, etc), names him "Blackbeard" and so we leave it as is. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Buccaneer's Heart canon? Should we change his appearence in The Buccaneer"s Heart' '''to "canon"? I think we should because when Will broke the Heart, he set Blackbeard's spirit free, and he could have found his body and gotten back into it. That would also explain how he suddenly found his "long-lost" daughter, Anjelica, and how he swam around his ship headless, but all of the sudden, alive. :First, please remember to sign your posts. And secondly, ''The Buccaneer's Heart is 100% non-canon. We've had this discussion before, in which time the evidence proving The Buccaneer's Heart true canonicity is incontrovertible...especially with having evidence from writer Terry Rossio and producer Jerry Bruckheimer. :Besides, your claim of how The Buccaneer's Heart is canon, is pure speculation. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 03:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Wut? But in real life he was killed on his ship by a fleet commanded by the governer of Virginia in the 1700s... :Yes, in real life, not in the POTC universe where he clearly lived for quite a while. Real-world info is always listed in the "Behind the scenes" section. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 11:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC)